legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 April 2013
12:06 well 12:07 Most people ar not here anymore because mont on the wiki are on the skype group chatting 12:36 hi 05:41 hi 05:42 .... 05:42 ಠ_ಠ 05:42 derp 05:53 polt?/?? 06:02 Long time since I was here.... 06:02 Polturgighst, you on? 06:04 Hikai? 06:05 I remember the good ole' days.... 06:05 06:05 When this chat would be bustling and active 06:05 So long ago 06:06 Hmmm yes........ 06:06 Back in the days of White, GamerK, KifferTheGreat, VentureDude, Jumblemuddle, and Co. 06:14 hi 06:15 sigh 06:15 thi wiki just gets more sad every day 06:15 sigh 06:15 *this 06:15 Yea 06:15 ,,, 06:15 Alcom! 06:16 This wiki is sad? 06:16 Why? 06:16 It's getting sad, as in, not many people are getting on anymore 06:16 OH NO! 06:16 We just miss the old days when this place was bustling 06:16 ALL THE LU WIKI MEMBERS RELOCATED TO OTHER CHATS! 06:16 SO HORRIBLE! D: 06:17 I'm having a blast over at RRU. The LU Skype chat is much more active. 06:17 RRU is? 06:17 I've communicated with members of project build as well a- 06:18 Rock Raiders United. LEGO modding community. Stay away if you have a detrimental IQ. 06:18 Project Build... Haven't heard from them in a while. How are they doing? 06:18 They are doing fantastic. 06:18 How could I have a harmful IQ? 06:19 RRU has a fair habit of antagonizing members who do stupid things on their site. 06:20 How.... Interesting 06:23 GTG 06:26 Hello 06:26 afk 06:34 Hello Explorers 06:51 hello 06:51 Back 06:51 sry I miised a lor o people 07:25 Hi 07:25 Hello. 07:28 sry I hav't been on in a while most people from here I talk to on the skype group 07:29 Hello Neal 07:29 Go figure 07:29 Hello Explorer! 07:30 ur on the skype group right? 07:31 I don't think so 07:31 idk 07:31 would you like to be? 07:32 Eh, I'm fine 07:32 You read the interview? 07:32 huh? 07:33 Hello, Nealybealy. 07:34 Hiya Explorer 07:34 And Polt, the one I did with an LU dev yesterday 07:34 You meen the April Fools One? 07:34 No 07:34 link? 07:35 http://luprechaun.wordpress.com/2013/04/05/interview-with-a-former-lego-universe-developer/ 07:35 *applause* 07:35 Why applause? 07:37 where was this interview? 07:40 I talked to him 07:41 at PAx east or something? 07:41 No 07:41 where? 07:41 I've known him for a bit, so I sent him a few questions, and then it turned into a full-fledged discussion 07:48 I never fully understood what the stories of the Mythran presence in Rivendark was? can you explain? 07:52 The Mythran presence on the other side of Rivendark canyon was alluding to the fact there was First Builder ruins over there. It was in the files, too. 07:52 oh yes I remember the ruins in the files 07:53 The Mythran Temple 07:53 the supodes Boss Battle with the baron 07:53 thx 07:54 Np 07:54 Well, we don't know what would have been there for players. I doubt there'd be much left. 07:56 http://i709.photobucket.com/albums/ww98/paintfool/spam.png 07:57 Spam! 07:57 D: 08:53 polt? 08:54 hi 08:54 huro? 08:54 *knock knock knock* anybody home? 08:54 *breaks door down* 08:56 *throws a rainbow at Hikai* 09:01 *noms rainbow* nom nom nom mmm tasteh 09:02 I like rainbows btw 09:03 I should've thrown a brick instead. 09:03 *explodes* 09:06 Hi all 09:06 yo 09:06 Hello Explorers 09:07 too quiet here 09:08 Yeah, a little.. Oh, by any chance, do you have the LU masterindex, UniverseStatus, etc... files? 09:08 09:08 Hello, Pangolin, Nealybealy. 09:09 I only have what the LUPKExtractor gave me 09:09 Hi Chip 09:09 hows you? 09:13 and silence falls once again 09:15 hi 09:15 Hi Polt, hows you? 09:17 good 09:17 hav't been on here in a while 09:17 on skype with everyone els usually 09:18 yeah I'll try and come back every so often to keep numbers up, Chip and Lost seem to do a good job from what I can tell 09:19 I used to be one of them but I throught most were on skype 09:19 untill I saw returning old people 09:19 time to come back and recrute them onto skype 09:20 MSD said he hates skype as well as Steam and Youtube because he can't have them 09:20 so we will not be hearing from him 09:20 sounds like a plan. "GUYS, COME TO SKYPE, WE GOT A MASSIVE GROUP OF MAYBE 50 PEOPLE WHERE NO ONE IS TALKING!" 09:20 09:20 Well 09:20 People talk 09:20 true 09:21 it justneeds a conversation to push them 09:21 then people go off and stray off topic into something compleatly unrelated 09:21 like most chats 09:21 ME:Anyone not like todats FX? 09:21 Hi Alcom 09:21 EVERYONE: CA 09:21 not seen you in a while 09:21 KE IS A LIE! 09:21 Hello, Alcom. 09:21 I've been over at RRU. 09:21 and skype 09:22 ^point made 09:22 Yes, Skype. 09:22 I have been over every one of their forums on getting RR to work on my computer, none of them work 09:22 If only we could have the source code of the old games. 09:22 uhuh 09:22 or for LU 09:23 LU isn't old. 09:23 hence the or 09:23 a year and 2 months isn't old 09:23 mabe 4 years and 2 months 09:24 but we fans will still be in contact even then 09:24 LEGO has created there own maelstrom they can't get rid of 09:24 we'll never let the maelstrom infect our friendship! 09:25 ^I was stating we were the maelstrom they can't get rid of so the correct statement is: 09:25 aah 09:25 we'll never let imagination infect our friendship! 09:25 But the point can go eather way 09:25 true. point is, LU was awesome and we still all friends after it 09:26 yup 09:26 and we have moved on unlike others 09:26 thets the best part 09:27 I realy hate that the littler ones, after LU, have kinda formed there own clans and hate the others because its not theres and they have different perspectives 09:27 well, I still miss the game profoundly, but I don't sit here going "I miss LU" 09:27 Very primative of them 09:27 yeah I agree with that 09:28 Thats why I love the skype group because its filled with *mostly people who are not like that or people who are like that but stay in the group because it honors LU 09:28 aaah 09:28 yeah that's true 09:29 this chat used to be like that mostly, as most of the people you described were random wiki contribs 09:29 yup 09:29 I hate anon contribs so much 09:29 anon? 09:30 anonymous 09:30 oh 09:30 yeah 09:30 the ones that annoy me most are the ones on your "new mmo in 2013" 09:31 still going "guys I think this is real becuz my bro heard some guy at a store say there is a new one coming so maybe there will be a LU2" 09:32 it's like "dude, there are several more recent pages that officially announce and give details on these games, y u no do research before posting noncence? 09:32 there was an anon contribution the other day to the imagination nexus, all the text was linked, I clicke dthe link there was a gif of a 8=D with spinning me right round music and it locked up my computer 09:32 I hate anon contributions 09:32 ooohhh that 09:32 ^You have a very good argument 09:33 unfortunately, I know the one you mean, it's an infamous troll page. My university friends put that on a teachers computer 09:33 :l I loose hope in humanity sometimes 09:34 so on another topic have you played any good games recently that are not FPS? 09:35 I have permanently lost all faith in humanity as a species. occasionally, an individual will do something worthy or just and they should be honoured as such for it, but mostly it's "face palm everywhere at everyone" 09:35 good games? LEGO LOCO 09:35 xD 09:35 been trying to get Rock Raiders to work but it refuses on my win7 pc and laptop 09:35 *facepalmtree 09:35 kewl 09:35 not kewl, epic sadness D: 09:35 gtg, bbl. 09:36 cya later! 09:36 Bey! 09:36 hope to see you o skype 09:36 Oh I thought you said you got it to work 09:36 that is sad 09:36 no 09:36 it refuses to 09:36 ;( 09:37 nothing on any forum will make it work 09:38 I think it may be because 1 is a laptop, and the pc is a low profile pc that has a shared graphics card, not dedicated graphics 09:38 have you tried Bootcamp for PC? 09:39 (quick google) isn't this for mac's? 09:39 well there is a PC version tht replicates mac 09:39 not shure its the same product 09:39 I have an XP virtual PC, but RR won't run on emulations 09:39 oh my 09:39 I c the delema 09:40 I know a solution 09:40 save up and buy a better computer 09:40 xD 09:40 actually, I think you are going in the opposite direction 09:40 downgrading? 09:40 I think it's hang around a /dump site and find an old computer 09:40 selling your PC and getting an older 1? 09:41 nah man, scrounging for an old one 09:41 as in, in addition to the new one 09:41 solely for the purpose of playing RR 09:41 ah 09:41 maybe LEGO Island 1 too 09:42 I will have to see 09:42 gtg, cya all 09:43 LEGO should make another LEGO Island, it should be that your plain crashed on a mysteriouse island with smoke monsters, a creepy french signal comming from an old radio station, there should be others on the island, and the island would eventually dissapear but the people who escaped had to go back 09:43 ^So original 09:44 bey 09:57 Hello 09:58 User_blog:Polturgighst/The_LU_Skype_Group 09:59 hi 10:01 oh 10:01 yeah 10:01 so you want me to make askype? 10:01 no Im informing you thats where most people are 10:01 Blogs are to inform 10:02 that is mainly targeted at people with Skype =P 10:02 but you can if you want 10:02 up to you not my life 10:03 i want to, but im lazy 10:03 =P 10:03 ill get around to it one of these days 10:03 ok 10:17 afk 10:24 ok... 11:22 ... 11:37 Raaaawr 11:37 RAAAAAWWWWR 11:37 No, not allowed. 2013 04 06